1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a channel estimation method with channel adaptation and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the existing technologies, the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technology is frequently used in various wireless communication protocols (such as worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) or the 3rd generation partnership project-long term evolution (3GPP-LTE)) for the data transmission of physical layer. In general, the OFDM receiver executes an operation of channel estimation according to the pilot channel gains by using the interpolation technology.
However, in the occasions of high-speed movement, the Doppler effect will destroy the orthogonal properties between the sub-carriers used in the OFDM technology, and may further incur inter-carrier interference (ICI). In addition, the occasions of high-speed movement radically change the power delay profile (PDP) of the channel, so that the results obtain by the channel estimation method according to the interpolation technology are no more reliable. Consequently, in occasions of high-speed movement, the existing OFDM system may face the problem of deterioration in the efficiency of the entire system.